2016-07-22 - Fly Higher
Carol was hard at work that afternoon working on a recent inheritance, the plane of Helen Cobb. It was a bit controversial of a topic amongst pilots, reguarding whether it actually achieved Helen's altitude record. Well, it was about time the old gal got the recognition it deserved. Carol was looking a little worse for wear, and covered in grease. She was wearing a form fitting gray air force t-shirt, with a pair of military cargo pants and work boots. Her long hair was worn pushed back in a lazy bun, and a pair of goggles sat on top of her head. So you know, the epitome of feminine beauty. The plane was currently housed in one of the west coast hangars, and Carol came into town to fix it up. Hal Jordan had a Mustang stashed out in airfield on the edge of the California desert. He'd been working on it off and on since he came back. Now it had reached a part in the process where he'd had to bribe Tommy Kalmaku to help him rebuild the engine. Then there had been an emergency off planet and Hal had abandoned his friend to be Green Lantern. So Hal with a bag containing the best cheese burger he could find as a peace offering, lands behind the hanger. It's the wrong hanger, as he changes his clothes back into that of Hal Jordan. He walks into Carol's hanger not paying attention, "Sorry Tommy, there was a thing with a Manhunter. I brought you a cheese burg...." He stops as he sees Carol, "You're not Tommy." One of the panels was open on the wing, with a mess of wires popping out. Carol poked her head out from the side and smiled, "I'm not Tommy. But I would /adore/ a cheeseburger." She tossed her screwdriver onto her toolbox and whipped off her hands on her pants and added, "However I am Carol Danvers, this Tommy guy must be lucky to have a cheeseburger delivery service." Hal Jordan looks at the pretty though obviously disheveled Carol and stops to think about his long suffering friend two hangers over working on his plane. He smiles easily, "He's a mechanic friend of mine, helping me restore a P-51. I owe him... big time. I'm Hal Jordan." He lets out a whistle, "Is that who I think it is. I heard she was here. But never saw her." He's looking at Helen's well Carol's plane now. And of course Carol noticed how obviously handsome Hal was...and she was a grease monkey today. She was normally much more fabulous (that's debatable). With an affectionate pat, she touched at the nose of the plane. "The one and only. She's looking a little worse for wear but she'll be sky worthy soon." And at that touch, one of the panels fall off the back. Carol excuses herself and goes to put it back on. "Hal Jordan. That name sounds familiar..." Hal Jordan shrugs, "It's a common name." He says with a grin. There was a lot of baggage with the name Jordan when Hal was on the ground. It sometimes drew admiration but more often than not it drew ire or pity. "I'd heard Helen had passed. Not many of the old timers left. Zinda Blake but that's complicated. Yeah, but it gives her character. You know she's the real deal. Not a mock-up at the airshow." In just a few short moments she was able to patch the damage. Nothing a bit of duct tape and tie wrap can't fix, right? She let out a sigh and moved to lean on the side of the plane, "Less and less of them ever day...and then you have Cap." Her eyes widened for a second as she quickly added, "But I'd really like to meet Zinda. We'd either get along famously, or butt heads. Probably both. So are you a pilot or a collector?" Hal Jordan shrugs and offers her the sack, "I'm a pilot. I couldn't imagine having something this beautiful and just sitting it in a display room." He smile at the mention of Zinda, "well she does have a hell of a right cross. So if you do butt heads, watch for it our you'll end up on your ass. She has the right stuff. How you end up with her?" With a grin she snagged the bag and took out one of the cheeseburgers. Not the healthiest of meals, but dang it was tasty. And very much needed. She manages to swallow before speaking, "I inherited it, still not exactly sure why...but I'm going to try to prove her record." She looked to the aged beauty, "Maybe she thought I could pull it off. Either way, I'm going to try." She smiled to Hal, "And thank you for the burger. I now owe you one." Hal Jordan grins, "I may have to collect. I'll have to go get another burger. Oh you see an angry Inuit guy looking for me and a cheese burger. I didn't give you a burger." He sighs, "It's never a good idea to make the chief aviation engineer and mechanic of aerospace company you work for as a pilot mad." He sighs, "But then again, I never learn." She finished the rest of the burger, and stashed the wrapper into her pocket. "Hey no evidence, and if he does find out tell him it was for a very worthy cause. I had to skip breakfast there was a...thing I had to take care of." She looked back to the plane and back to Hal, "But I should probably get back to working on her, I've got the hangar rented for the rest of the year. Next time you come around I'll buy you a cheeseburger, and with fries! I spoil." With a small laugh, she whipped her hand before moving to shake his, "Regardless, it's been a pleasure to meet you Hal. Glad to know someone can appreciate history out there." Hal Jordan grins, "Nice to meet you, Carol. I got the Mustang in two hangers over. We'll have to take 'em up once we get'em both up and running." He smiles, "Yeah it's always a thing. I use invading space aliens as my excuse." He says with a chuckle. Hey it was the truth and most of his inner circle knowing these days it was easy. Guess I got to head back to town and get a burger and a shake. Good luck and you'll prove her record. You got the grit for it."